The choice I made
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Jacob's a vampire. His power has hurt Jasper. Bella feels closer to Jacob. Will she have to choose between and Edward and him? Who will her decision effect?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

Bella lay in my arms. I knew if my heart was still beating it be going a hundred miles and hour or I would have had a heart attack and would have been dead hours ago. I looked down into Bella's eyes easily seeing the anger that still lingered there. This is when I decided to speak, "Bella you know I have always loved you, but now being so close and smelling your intoxicating scent I can not imagine you with being with anyone else, but me." She looked up I knew she was startled by my statement, but for some reason I feel as though she buried herself closer into my chest. I couldn't move I was there, but I wasn't it felt like I was floating that I wasn't attached to my body at all.

I had made my decision. I scoped Bella up into my arms ran to the window and jumped. I landed easily and just kept running. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I needed to get far away from Edward. I thought about going to La Push until I realized I was no longer welcome there. Bella was now struggling against my grip. She jumped out of my arms and using my own power against rendered me defenseless against the ground.

Bella's POV

I looked at Jacob who I had laying on the ground. I felt bad causing him pain, but I needed him to listen and I needed to think about what he had just done. Of course I loved Jacob; the love I had for him was as the strong as the love I had for Edward. This was what bothered me. I was considering choosing Jacob over Edward. I had to think. I released Jacob from my powers grip and told him to go hunting. I knew now that the time had come to weigh the way I felt about each of them.

I decided to start with Edward. I remembered the first day I saw him how avoided me and how he left soon after because he was afraid he would hurt me. My next memory was him telling me who he really was and bringing me to his meadow. I could remember the way he took of his shirt and how the sun reflected off each part of his skin. Then I remembered the worst memory the one of him leaving me and I could feel myself falling apart. I remembered how I saved from the Volturi. The last two memories I remembered was him proposing to me and then me jabbing my lip into his teeth so I would finally be immortal.

I knew now I had to think of Jacob. The first memory my mind leapt to was of him telling me the legends his tribe believed and why the Cullens were not allowed in La Push. I remembered the time he first transformed into wolf for me. I remember how he was the only person that kept me together when Edward left. I remember the nights lying against his body that was so hot it was feverish. I remember the first kiss he gave me and the first time he told me he loved me. When he held me close; while we waited for the newborns keeping me warm.

How could I choose? Why couldn't I have them both? I knew though that Edward was my mate, but he had hurt me in so many ways could I trust that he would not hurt me again. Jacob my closest friend loved me dearly had never in anyway tried to hurt me. The choice was clear… I would leave with Jacob.

I knew Jacob couldn't hear my thoughts, but he arrived just at the moment I made the decision. Instead of telling him I leaped into his arms and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. In response he pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear," I love you and I always will; be mine forever. All I could was nod and at that he began running again.

Jacob's POV

I don't believe what has happened in the past couple of weeks I must be dreaming. I was a vampire and Bella was finally mine. Even if this was dream it was won I wish I never wake up from. I looked at the beautiful and indestructible Bella in my arms. I memorized every curve of her body. How the sun and moon made her skin change. I even memorized the different faces she made depending on what power she used.

Edward's POV

Bella was gone. How could this have happened? I loved her and she loved me. Maybe she was giving me a taste of what I had done to her. Everyday Alice tried to see her future so we could locate her, but her power was getting stronger she could block Alice. She had even managed to hide that sorry excuse of vampire a.k.a Jacob from Alice's sight. I had my mind set though I would not lose Bella again. If it was a fight that she wanted between me and Jacob she would get one. I would show her how much she meant to me I would win her back. Then once I had her I would kill Jacob ending any feelings she had for him.

Jasper's POV

It was days like these I wish I did not have my power. I could feel tension and the despair that was radiating through my family. Though that was a walk in the park compared to what I was feeling from Edward. He was enraged, but I think that was an understatement. More than that though he was jealous, distraught, worried, scared, and he felt betrayed. It took all my self control not to lash out on someone and rip them limb from limb. I told my family I needed to hunt maybe some air would do me some good…


End file.
